


Easing Pain

by ShipMistress



Series: Hiccstrid One-Shots [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, canon-verse...ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Hiccstrid. Canon-verse...ish. Hiccup helps Astrid with a little problem. And 'might' enjoy himself a bit too much.





	Easing Pain

She was going to kill him.

Most definitely.

As soon as she was able to move again.

“Oh, fuck,” Astrid cursed, loud and unashamed, when he hit an especially painful spot. “Gods, let me die, please, this isn't worth it.”

Behind her, Hiccup chuckled. “Who's overly dramatic now?” he asked cheerfully, and kept pushing and grinding his fingers until she howled in pain.

“Hiccup, please,” she whimpered after regaining control over her voice again. “Just… just let me lie here, okay? It's not so bad if I don't move. And I'm sure it'll be all right again in the morning. Yeah, that's it. I'll just hold still, and then…” she trailed off, whimpering as his hands went on kneading the smelly tincture into her back, even though he was much more careful now.

“Maybe it will be better tomorrow,” he agreed, the amusement in his voice barely concealed at all. “But Gothi said a strain as bad as this needs tending, or you might suffer from it for _weeks._ I'm sorry, milady, but this is necessary.” He leaned down to place a soft kiss onto her shoulder, before his hands kept massaging the hurting muscles.

Astrid whimpered and whined, interrupted by the occasional scream. All Gods be damned, how could a strained muscle in the back _hurt so fucking much?_ And how did Hiccup dare to actually be so _damn smug_ while massaging the healing tincture in?

Yeah, she was certainly going to kill him.

Once he was done, he covered her bare – except for the tincture, of course – body with a thin fabric followed by a thicker blanket to keep her warm. Then he climbed into bed beside her, positioning himself so that she could see him without moving.

“Thanks,” she eventually sighed. She knew the pain he’d inflicted by massaging her had been necessary, after all.

Hiccup chuckled. “Anytime,” he replied, and brushed a few strands of hair her hair out of her face. “Even though I hope you don't plan to strain half your back _again_ anytime soon.”

She snorted. “You didn't seem as if you've minded much,” she muttered, a little miffed at how much fun he'd apparently had.

Hiccup frowned, then shook his head. “I _don't_ mind taking care of you, whatever you need, but I certainly don't enjoy you being in pain,” he clarified in a sincere voice. Then she saw how his lips twitched a little. “But I'll openly admit that seeing my fierce general being taken down by a simple action as turning to lift two mugs of mead is amusing.”

“Your _fierce general_ is going to kick your ass,” she growled, shifting slightly and regretting it in an instant as a new spark of pain shot down her spine. “Fuck!”

Hiccup laid his hand over the spot on her back that hurt the most, directly next to the spine and beneath her left shoulder blade. The additional warmth felt good, and only moments later, she relaxed again.

“And I also enjoy taking care of my wife. To for once be the one who eases _your_ pain instead of the other way around.”

Astrid couldn't help but hum at his words, and a smile crept across her face. She understood what he meant. His amputated leg still hurt him often enough, after all.

“And then,” he whispered, leaning close enough so that his breath tickled in her ear. “I also quite enjoyed having you lie so helplessly beneath me, moaning and shouting at every other of my actions.”

Now, _these_ words made her shudder, and pleasant warmth pooled in her lower belly. How was he allowed to affect her so easily with just a few words? It wasn’t fair. Now she was forced to lie still for the rest of the night _and_ horny.

And judging by the gleam in his eyes, he definitely knew it,

Oh, she was _so_ going to kill him!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened... ^^" Comments always welcome ;)


End file.
